Beautifull lies
by Just Otaku
Summary: An AU fic. Fai is living with his caretaker Ashura, whom picked him up from the streets. They're having a complicated relationships, which makes Fai feel uneasy, sad, and depressed... But what hapens when Kurogane comes in?
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue:

Sometimes I wonder just who I am. I don´t have any friends. It must be because I'm from another world. But I can't help thinking… Is there something wrong with me? Well there is a lot wrong in me but I've been trying to act normally. Maybe being wicked is something you simply can't hide.

I sighed and kept on walking. Maybe I just can't act normally… But at the moment I don't really care. The only thing that should be on my mind is Ashura.

Yes… Ashura should be the only one on my mind. He always tells me that. I don't have to think about others. They're weak and I am strong. I'm more beautiful than any the others. I am Ashura's… In the time I had been thinking I had reached his door and knocked.

"Come inside." was the reply, and I could tell from the tone that he knew it was me. I stepped inside and there he was, on the couch waiting for me. His jacket was open enough for me to see his long, white throat and the barely visible pulse on his veins.

He rose a little, now leaning on his elbow, and smiled at me, his silky black hair shining in the moonlight. "Come here." he said in a low voice that made my thoughts wander away. There he was. He wanted me. He had called me. But his eyes were emotionless. He could smile at me. He could say he loved me. He could hold me. But I knew he would never love me. Still, I smiled at him without meaning it. I walked closer without wanting it. Kissed his lips without loving him. Said "I love you" in a gentle voice that didn't sound like my own.

He leaned closer. It was his turn to kiss me, now. He made it deeper rougher. He wanted my body and I couldn't say 'no'. He was my savior. Without him I would be dead. I felt his weight on top of me, pushing me closer to the couch under us. Making me submit to his will. Dominating me with his actions and words, which were all lies…The night was full of his touches and my voice, and as you can guess, I didn't sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_An: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles. It belongs to CLAMP… is there anything else I should say?_

'''

It was early morning and the sun was allready shining, attending to wake everybody in the city with the annoying light. Apparently it worked becose Fai woke up by the ridiculously bright light. Cursing the fact he hadn't closed the curtains he stood up, gasped and remembered why he hadn't done so. He was allready used to sex but you can belive it hurts when you've spent your night doing it.

Fai sighed and walked to the mirror beside his bed. He looked at the reflection he saw and smiled mockingly at his hair. It was a mess. Well that was to be expected. The bloond took a brush and began to brush one of his best points, as people used to tell him.

As he was doing so he checked his body to see if Ashura had left marks. There were some but he could cover them up later. When he got his hair to look at least little better he went to the bathroom. He had begun to remember the things that had happened last night. The touches, the gentleness, at the times the roughness… When Ashura did something it was allways full of opposities. Like when he touched Fai he was gentle yet every moment yelled silently "You're mine. Don't you dare to think anything else". Fai could feel the cool fingers sliding everywhere on his body. The feeling was nice but awfull… It made him think he was worth something but it wasn't the case. He was Ashuras, indeed. But it was the same like the house was Ashuras, the car was his. For Ashura, Fai was just an object. A poor boy he had picked up on the streets next to his… No! He didn't want to remember it… It was nothing… It didn't happen…

_A scream came to Fai's ears. He reconaised it. "Mom!" He yelled wanting nothing more than just go and kill the man before him. He was about to do so but then he felt a small hand tug him closer. "Yuui… Dad's not gonna kill mom… Right?" Fai looked at his y__ounger brother, whom was terrified but still had the hope Fai could only wish for. "Don't worry Fai…" He remebered sayng to his brother. "Everything will be just fine..." _

Fai stood beside thee mirror.. "It didn't happen… It didn't happen… It didn't happen…" Was the mantra inside his head. It hadn't ever happened. He was Fai. He had died in there. Yuui was dead… He was Fai! He had to take support from the faucet to stand on his shaky feet. Fai's face slashed on his mind and he felt a naucea coming. He opened the bathtumb and emptied his dinner from inside him.

'''

When Fai had gotten a little better and cleaned himself, he left his room. When he walked past kitchen he saw a note in the door of the fridge. He went to read it, allmost sure about what was in there and saw he had been right. The note said:

"_I've left to a businnes trip. I'll be back in a week. I left you mone__y so eat something."_

Three little sentences. Nothing else. Fai took the paper and threw it to the garbage can. He went to livingroom and saw a letter in the table without an adress in it. Fai knew what had to be in it so he took the letter to his pocket and got to the hallway. He put his shoes on and left his apartment. "So where to go now?" He tought and desided to leave to the city centre and walk around. Maybe it would keep him a bit more entertained than the big, cold, house with only him alone in there.

'''

_An: So what did yo__u think?Was it worth reading or just waste of space? I know I haven't written much and this propably isn't the best (I know it isn't. check out my favorites to see some cool and inspiring stuff!) but I would apriciate your comments on this! Ps. I just realized that the abreviation of this story would BL. Kinda cool 'chose it also means boys love ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note:**_ _I was just reading xxxHolic and realized that my big pause without reading the original work made my characters really different in my mind than in original work. It works out kinda well in my mind but nobody can see you like you do yourself so… Hope you don't mind_.

_**Warning!**_ Sorry you all lovely yaoi fans, this isn't telling you it will be lemon in this story… You have to be patient in waiting that! But this is about this lovely site we're on at the moment. We all know there are these annoying ads in here and when we look at it for a while we see that a lovely 'skip this ad' comes. We have used it many times and know just how lovely it is, right? Well I did that yesterday and my computer went mad… I couldn't use it for an hour and then it said there was a virus. It took me four hours to take it away and I have F-secure _client _it's professional stuff so be careful in here!

_**Warning 2!**___Okaay… This chapter does say Fai was prostituting himself… Hardcore fans… Don't read it if it bothers you. I did it just so I could somehow gather up the emotions e had in original work. His past was horrible so I did make it horrible in this life too… After all you cannot really write his past like it was in manga…

Chapter two:

Fai sat on a couch and watched TV. He couldn't get sleep and had gone to watch the biggest entertainer in the house. Too bad for him it was just full of shit. He was reading some dating chat at the moment and wondering how desperate you would have to be to look for a date at TV in the middle of the night.

The blonde sighed and turned the TV off. There must be something better he could do with his time. The clock told it was three am and he had school the next day. Well he couldn't get any sleep anyways so he decided to leave out. He took his jacket and went out taking only his keys with him. Nothing else he would need.

It was cold outside, spring had just started and the nights were still chilly even thought all the snow had been long gone. Fai looked at the sky hoping to see some stars or the satellites. Nobody could tell those two apart. But he was disappointed. It was cloudy night and he saw only the street lamps and the depressing looking clouds which seemed to take all other colours into it without any problems. In other words; it looked like it would rain soon.

Fai chose just to walk around because he had no particular place he wanted to go. He had walked for a while when he saw a familiar-looking park. He had walked past it many times but this was the first time he really gave it any tought. After moments thought he decided to go into there to sit for a while. Maybe he would get some ways to pass his time in there. He went and sat on the bench in there and just looked at the lights everywhere around him. He could see the lights of the buildings nearby but the park was so far nobody in the houses could see into there.

Fai let a smile rise to his lips when he thought how dangerous the place would be at nights. He was a pretty boy sitting in a park close to nothing. It was night and he was alone. Really… He was just gathering troubles around him.

When gathering troubles and getting himself into a fight started to sound a good enough plan to spend his night, Fai chose to do so and at the moment just wait for someone to come. He didn't care much about what would happen. He had seen many worse things and done some too. Hell, he had lived on streets and lived only because of protrusion. Not much could be worse anymore.

Fai shook his head when memories of that time started to get into his head. They had been forced out of the house because of the shithead who happened to be his father. Really one big bastard that was. If Fai would see him nowadays he was sure he would kill the man. But now he didn't want to think about it.

As he was trying his best not to think about anything he noticed he could hear voices. He lifted his head and saw a drunken gang of teenager boys. He smiled the usual fake smile, the only smile he could do nowadays and stood up so the boys won't be able to walk past without noticing him.

"Hey!" Was soon to be heard from the crowd. "Look there's actually a chick outside at this time!"

Fai felt his smile widen when he heard the word 'chick' coming out. That boy wouldn't get away easily. The crowd was coming closer and soon Fai could see them laugh right in front of him. There were five boys looking at him and he smiled so faking as sweetly as he could to the boy who had yelled, whom apparently seemed to be the leader.

"Too bad for you but I'm not interested in gay-monkeys." Fai said "I'm a man don't you see, shithead?" still smiling he looked how the message went into the drunken brain. First it showed by the flinch of mans arm, then the laugh stopped at the crowd. After that came the hit and the man yelled "Who is shithead, asshole!"

Unfortunately for the drunken man Fai had already seen what was coming and dodged the hit easily. "Oh, yes. I indeed do have one of those." Fai said knowing the man would get even more annoyed. "You interested?" Fai laughed and dodged the next hit that was coming. "Unfortunately I don't give for people smelling like dead rats from the garbage can." Fai said enjoying every second of the situation.

The man who was slowed down by alcohol yelled to his friends to come help him. Fai looked how mans just stayed still for a while but began then moving towards the blonde. They were soon a circle around him. A really simple trick which should have the victim droved to the corner mentally. "Oh, what a cowards you are." Fai said and let out a fake laugh. "Five man against one little me!"

The mans in the ring seemed to get really annoyed and began to move closer attempting to make Fai scared or if they were just plain stupid, to drive him to the corner.

"You're not going to get away easily." Someone said and Fai was amazed by how similar their thoughts were.

It seemed to be a really bad day for the young mans because yet again Fai knew what to do. He had been in so many fights that some drunken amateurs didn't stand a change. He chose a right moment and went to counter attack kicking the weakest looking man in the circle causing him to fall down and the others to attack at the same time to him. He wasn't expecting them to do some movie cliché and knock each other out so he just went to next one and to the stunned man next to him.

Despite his feminine looking appearance there wasn't too many in his age stronger than him. He had the street experience and didn't get stunned if somebody got one hit thorough his defence. He was just about to go for the only man left standing when he felt a hand taking hold of his ankle. He didn't expect that to happen and fell down hard. There was immediately a hand coming to hit his face and Fai saw white for a while. His instinct soon took over and he hit back by reflex, surprising the other man and getting his blind attack to hit its goal. He stood up and opened his eyes seeing all the mans down and hearing no more battle cries which were to be heard just moments ago.

The man next to his foot had been the one whom had cowardly taken a hold of his feet. Seeing that the man had the arm straightened still. Fai couldn't fight back the want to crush it so by all his power he stomped over the ankle hearing a satisfying 'crunks' voice coming and an beastly howl of pain coming from the man.

Fai stepped away to see the beaten up guys once again in a good ankle and he saw an smoke ask which had fallen from one of the guys. The guy had a bleeding face and seemed more or less unconscious so Fai took one smoke and searched trough the mans pockets to find some fire. Soon he had a lighted cigarette and took a good breath of it.

Fai decided he was satisfied by now and went to walk back home knowing the guy left behind wouldn't or couldn't follow him to there. As he was walking and smoking he thought about when he had guit using the only legal drug available. It was somewhere around the time Ashura had taken him into custody and he had no longer needed to be tough-looking in the streets.

Fai reached the house soon and went firstly to look at himself at the mirror. His face was a mess. There was blood on his face. Seemed like it had came from the nose chose there wasn't any blood upper from there. He went to bathroom to wash his face.

He wondered how much longer Ashura would be out and it would be around four days from the moment. He looked at the mirror when he had had the cold cooling water ready from washing the blood from his face. He looked almost normal. When Ashura would come home he wouldn't notice a thing. Fai looked at the mirror and smiled. At least now he could get some sleep. His body was rather tired so he would fall a sleep easily.

_An: Okay what did you like? This came little late chose my computers net wasn't really working for two days but I got one of my friends to see __what's wrong an now it works like a wonder. Please leave some comments. I made a decision that this would be a long fic so please tell me if it is a good or a bad thing!_


	4. Chapter 4

An: Okay as I already said on my profile… I'm sorry I couldn't update. Remember when I told you about my computer not working properly? Well… Soon after that it completely destroyed it self… And I got the net working just a moment ago in my new computer so… I'm sorry but lets move on to the story.

Oh, and the regular I don't own this story.

Chapter 4

Fai woke up when the sun had already risen high and was greeting him with extremely annoying light that came trough the window. Raising his head a bit but then dropping it down again. His body yelling for him that it needed to rest more. "What time is it..?" Fai mumbled to his pillow without bothering to try to lift it again. Only when the need for oxygen grew too much to bear he lifted his head from the pillow and rose so he was leaning on his elbow.

The clock on the table stated that it was 2PM. Fai sighed and raised to sit up and then finally after a while to stand. Really… Mornings would be much nicer if you didn't have to wake up.

Looking at the mirror beside his bed Fai couldn't do anything but smile at the messy bed hair of his. "I look like some kitten…" He thought to himself. Well he didn't like it how he looked all cute and feminine but he could use it to his advance so it wasn't all that bad.

By the time Fai had finally woken up and got himself to look like he normally did it was already late afternoon. It was only then that it hit him. Ashura would be back that day! How could he have forgotten! Fai slapped himself mentally. It wasn't like he would have to do anything before Ashura came. But how could he possibly forget!

To calm himself down Fai went to read into living room and started to prepare himself mentally. After what seemed like hours to him he heard the door open.

The all to familiar "I'm home." Was to be heard.

Fai rose up and closed the book he was reading without bothering to mark which page he was on. He walked trough the hallway to see Ashura taking his boots of at the entrance.

"Welcome home." Fai created and leaned on the wall.

Ashura looked up at Fai seriously "We need to talk." He said and walked past Fai to put his jacket to hang on the closet. Fai followed him and Ashura then led him to the living room. "Sit, please." He said and pointed the sofa. He himself sitting on the one opposite.

"What is it?" Fai asked. There was something that he didn't like in the air as Ashura began to talk.

"I've enrolled you into the local High school." He said and looked at Fai to see his reaction.

Fai was shocked to the point where he was unable to speak. Whatever he had expected it certainly wasn't this. After a while of fighting himself Fai got his voice back.

"Why?" He asked. "You've been fine with teaching me all this time. Why now?"

Ashura looked at Fai with a emotion Fai couldn't really figure out. "You really got brains on your head. And I figured you should go to the high school so you could make use to them and it would make you more interested in the future of yours."

Fai was silent for a while. Why was Ashura suddenly acting like this? He wanted Fai to think about his future… Why? Did he want to throw Fai out? What was going on?

But the question that came out from Fai's lips was only: "You mean Fugisawa-high, right?"

Ashura nodded in response. "Right. I expect you to meet the headmaster there tomorrow morning at 9Am."

Fai looked at Ashura whom was waiting for some questions. But when there were none he stood up and turned away from Fai when he did the same. "I'm going to sleep. The trip was rather tiring. Good night."

Fai looked at his innkeepers back getting away from him, stunned. "Good night…" He half whispered.

Taking the book from the table he want to his own room and to sleep.

The next morning Fai woke up to the sound of the alarm. First he wondered why in the earth he had to wake up when it was still dark. And why in the hell was the devilish thing yelling at him to wake up and disturbed his much needed sleep. Then as the memories of the day before came back to his head it hit him. School.

Waking up from his thoughts he finally went to close the devil that only an idiot would make to the people. That horrible abomination of human kind… Also called alarm clock. With only being annoyed now, more than shocked Fai went to prepare himself for the upcoming hell.

Really… Now that he thought about it the last time he went to school was the seventh grade. Well he was going to the eighth grade for two months but it didn't count. At that time his life had been already in so crappy situation that the studying made no progress.

Ashura had taken care of his studies up till now and Fai had been completely satisfied with that. But at the moment he didn't have time to think why. He should be thinking more about what the whole school thing.

He could worry about everything else later but first came the issue he couldn't do anything even though he was a boy and all… What to wear to school? It wasn't like Fai was all girly but he just took notice on how he looked. Well you are what you wear.

He went to the closet and searched trough his clothes. After a while of thinking he assumed he would put the basic black jeans and an ice blue shirt that matched his eyes. And the jacket with the furry hood would sum it all up to give him a clean but easygoing look.

It was really lucky for him that the school he went on didn't have any dress code. After all wearing a uniform with a suit would be a bit too much for Fai.

After he put his clothes on he ate breakfast and went off to walk to his new school.

_An: Okay… So again… Sorry for my reaaaaaaaaaaaallly long update… As I said my computer crashed… I will try to keep up a good speed with my new computer but my real life and school are keeping me busy. I'll try to at least update every one or two weeks (Maybe more often if possible…) But just from now on again, please go easy on me!_


End file.
